


Relax, baby

by n_nami



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless, plotless porn. You give Ty a blowjob after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax, baby

**Author's Note:**

> For Nell, who wanted a Ty/you blowjob fic. There you go :)

It's the third time this week that he comes home, completely exhausted from work, barely able to flop down on the couch.

“Hey,” you greet him as you enter the living room with the glass of scotch you prepared earlier for him. “I don't need to ask, do I?”

“No, you don't,” he smiles and takes the glass from you. “Thanks.” After an experimental sip from it, he grins, nodding impressed. “The good stuff?”

You reciprocate the grin. “The good stuff. You earned it.”

With a fond smile and sparkling eyes, he takes another mouthful and enjoys the taste before swallowing. Your eyes follow the dip of his Adam's apple, then track back up to his lips, partly hidden in his soft beard. You don't want to push him, so you wait for him to catch your eye and subsequently raise one edge of his lips knowingly.

After taking the glass from his hand and setting it down on the coffee table, you straddle his hips and wrap your arms around his broad shoulders. The touch of his lips on yours is familiar, his beard scrubbing over your cheeks and sensitive lips ever so slightly, just the way you love it. Only a few innocent pecks, meant to say hello, before you trail a line of kisses along his jaw line, nuzzling your nose into the scruff along the way.

When you reach Ty's ear, you pause for a short second to rest your head against the side of his face, enjoying the contact of him flush against your body. By now, his hands trail idly up and down your back, fingertips massaging the muscles underneath your skin softly.

“Let me do something for you,” you whisper into his ear, your own voice cracking mid-sentence, unintentionally.

“And what's that, baby?” he asks with a smirk curling the edges of his lips.

You postpone the answer in favor of leaning down to kiss him once again, his lips slack and opening willingly under your touch this time, your tongue playfully trailing along his bottom lip before meeting the tip of his. It's a rather short encounter, just to rile him up because you know he loves to be kissed like that. Sure enough, he starts chuckling huskily into your mouth, before his tongue chases yours, circling and teasing it. You can't help but grin, and to give him an idea of what's to come, you gently suck his tongue into your mouth for a short moment. He tastes like expensive whiskey with a tang of something that's so remarkably him that you can't even name it.

Breaking the kiss, you lean back and smile ruefully. Your plan for tonight is different from this, and you feel your heart pick up the pace in anticipation.

You smooth the confused frown on his brow with a kiss and reach down to unbutton his shirt. He lets you, watches your fingers working with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

When the shirt is open, you don't push it off his shoulders, merely let it hang open to frame his chest, toned muscles and golden skin waiting for your fingers and mouth. You kiss him one last time, then reach for a cushion at his side. Once again, Ty gives you the raised eyebrow and slow smirk as you simply drop it on the floor between his feet. You return the smirk and press one last kiss to the corner of his mouth before sliding down his legs until your knees hit the pillow on the floor.

His eyes get distinctively wider and darker from arousal when he sees you kneeling between his legs, but he doesn't let it show. He waits, patient and calm as always, although you can tell by the way his chest is heaving that he's having a hard time stopping himself from touching you.

You lean up, trailing kisses over his chest, biting gently down on his nipples, slowly but surely working your way down to the bulge in his jeans.

Right before you reach the waistband, you look up at Ty to find him watching you with a searing hot look in his half-lidded eyes, and you grin. You're helpless against the wave of arousal washing over you, leaving you wet in your panties. Heaving a deep, but not altogether frustrated sigh, you bury your nose beside the obvious bulge in his pants, reaching up to cup it with your palm, massaging it with languid but firm strokes.

“That's it, baby,” Ty groans above you, voice raspy as ever and only adding to the wetness in your own pants.

Pressing a kiss to his happy trail, you lift your hand from his jeans-clad dick to flick open the button and lower the zipper. He moans again, quieter this time, but you know that's only more telling.

You lean back to give him enough space so you can pull down his pants and boxer briefs in one short, swift move. And the sight of him wearing only a loose, white button-down hanging open over his shoulders and nothing else will never not leave you breathless for a second. You take a moment to catch yourself, take in the sinful picture of his cock, curving up towards his stomach.

Your hands run up the length of both his muscular thighs until you reach his hips, holding him down. For the moment.

“What are you waiting for?” he asks with a grin.

You hum softly against the soft flesh of his inner thigh, where your head is rested merely inches away from his cock. For his impatience, you turn your head to bite softly down into the sensitive skin. Ty hisses, and you grin.

“Patience,” you scold him playfully.

“We'll see about that later,” he drawls, and you know exactly what he implies.

Some day, he's going to kill you with that low voice alone.

With your hands still on his hips, you lean in nuzzle your nose into the crook of his thigh, taking a deep breath and enjoying what is so dominantly his smell. You let your tongue sneak out, lick a small stripe along the base of his cock.

He moans again, and you wallow in the power you've got over him in that moment.

You let one of your hands run down from his hip to his dick, thumb and index finger holding it in place as you start languid strokes up from the base to the top. Soft nibbles along the underside of it, along the thick vein and up to the crown, circling it, until you hear another impatient grunt from above.

“You gonna tease me all night?”

You're grinning, but you won't give in that easily, so you simply increase the pressure around the base and start to suckle at the head of his cock. Letting your lips run across the sensitive skin of it, caressing it, humming when he sighs frustrated again. You open your mouth to close your lips around the slit, gently applying pressure to it while flicking the tip of your tongue over it every so often.

And as soon as you finally let the head slip into your mouth, Ty drops his head back with a guttural groan. “'bout time,” he mumbles, but you can hear the smile in his voice.

Starting slow, you bop your head up and down first, engulfing his dick and barely letting it hit your gums. His hands make their way from your shoulders, where they previously rested, up to your neck and hair, one palm cradling the first while the fingers of the other card through your strands. You know he likes pretending to have power over you like this, although you know he'd never do anything to hurt you.

Which is the only reason why, when he asks, “May I?” you answer with a heated look and with sliding your mouth down his cock until the head hits the back of your throat.

He's gone, then, and you know it, so you let your throat open up for him to thrust up into your mouth. You've done this a couple of times, so he knows how far he can go. Still, you're helpless in his grip, his hands firmly holding your head in place as he fucks your mouth, and it's oh so good. Every time your nose bumps into his trimmed pubic hair, you can't help but moan around the length of him, the vibrations of your tongue making Ty moan in return.

“Jesus,” he sighs breathlessly, and, “Baby...”

You know he's close, from the way his breaths come in faster succession, from the way he arches against you, his moves and thrusts becoming sloppy and less coordinated. Working your tongue over the head of his dick every time he pulls back drives him insane and you know it. Ty groans out, long and without restraint, but dips your chin up with his thumb, signaling that he's going to come if you don't pull off.

You catch his eyes and wink at him, then take him fully down your throat. The twitch of his cock between your lips is the only warning you get before he thrusts up one last time. Come splutters down your throat, and you quickly swallow the salty fluid, knowing that your tongue and mouth working around him will only stimulate him further.

Ty is flushed and gasping for air when you pull off his cock and look up at him. Your lips are wet and feel plush and swollen, and his gaze immediately drops down to them. His hands cradle your face, pulling you into a rough, breathless kiss, his tongue working its way into your mouth again, chasing the remains of his taste. 

“Thank you, babe,” he whispers roughly against your lips, kissing you again and again, his beard chafing over your cheek.

“You earned it,” you chuckle as you rub your face into the soft scruff.

Ty reaches down, large palms spread on your thighs right beyond your ass, and pulls you easily up into his lap again. “Your turn,” he smirks and rubs his cock into your still-clothed, but dripping wet cunt.


End file.
